Impossibilities Become Reality
by The Ice Flame
Summary: Bella's period is four days late,But how is that possible, she has only slept with Alice. Can she really be pregnant with Alice's child? How will Alice react when she finds out?NOT FUTA
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be nice.I own nothing.**

* * *

Bella POV

Alice and I have dated for a while and I couldn't be happier. I realize that it wasn't Edward I loved,it was her along. Edward knew that Alice had been seeing visions of me and her together and still manipulated me into thinking that I was his mate. After I broke up with him me and Alice got together. Alice and I have always hada steady relationship until recently. Alice was sweet and nice to me as always but,I have pushed her away for the last week.I have not got my period,I'm almost a week late. This worries me because I have only ever had sex with Alice and vampires cannot conceive children.

I was so deep in thought that I failed to notice that my vampire girlfriend was sneaking through the window. Suddenly I feel a wind Pass by me and I look over to see Alice laying on my bed head turn toward me with the biggest, brightest smile ever.

"Hello love, how are you today?" sha asked me very sweetly."Felling better"I can tell from her voice that she was very worried about me.

"Hi I"m good and yes I am feeling better."I lied. I hate to lie to her but if I tell her I don't know how she will react.

"That is good I was starting to getting worried I was going to ask Carlisle to give you a check-up."My heart rate started to speed up and I got nervous, I can't let that happen. "well now that is all taken care of come on lets shopping."I say to try to distract her from my nervousness.I can tell she could hear my heart beating,she looked at me confused but then decided to let it go When She heard me mention shopping.

As she dragged me out me the door I can't help but wonder How it was not 'all taken care of '

* * *

**I know its short but that is just the beginning of the story there will be a lot more than this. Please review they encourage me to write more. Also Leave your ideas in your comments:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Well** here is chapter 2. I am so surprised that people actually like this story it is just something in my imagination. **

* * *

** Alice POV**

For some reason Bella has acted really strange lately. She has never acted this way and I don't know how to deal with it. I don't know whether I should ask or just leave her alone. I don't know what I could do to make everything better. First of all she won't tell whats wrong so I can't even start to try to make things better.I really was consisting taking her to Carlisle for help untill today when she told me she was better.

"Come on Bella please try it on." I said while holding up a pretty pink blouse. I smile trying to hide my Worry.

"No." she said flat-out. She has a blank expression on her face.

"I don't understand why you won't at lest try to pretend your interested." I said in a really annoyed tone.

I turned around to put the shirt back on the rack and when I turned back around I saw her walking away. This action or my heart into even more pieces.

"Hey, wait up" I yelled as I started jogging toward her.

"Alice I want you to take me home." I heard her whisper. There was some kind of Emotion hiding behind her voice, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

The ride home was quite.I tryed to focus on the road , but I couldn't but look at her.' What did I do to make her start pushing away from me.' Does she not think she can trust me.' What did I do her to betray my trust.' All of these questions were racing though my mind.I parked the car out side her house and raced over to her door and opened it.

"You know you can tell me anything,Right." I said as I offered her my hand. I was trying to get her to tell me whatever was bothering her. Sadly that Failed.

"Yes I know I'm so sorry"she said "I love you." she whispered as she went in the house. For some reason that "I love you"sounded forced out,like she didn't mean it,this Left me feeling 10 times worse to let me thinking

"What did I do" Then I drove off.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed drawing listening to Edward play Beethoven fur Elise. Me and Edward have become friends again since he accused me of taking his mate.I was drawing Bella, I drew an oval about the size of an almond,drew a pupal and put a shadow under it.I was suddenly hit with a vision.

_Bella and I were in her room and I was at the window about to jump out."No, Alice please don't leave me."Her face was red and eyes were poring out buckets._

Why would I leave Bella. She is my mate I would never leave her without a good enough reason or if was in danger.

'Was she in danger.'

* * *

**Well there is chapter 2 I hope you liked. okay I know it is short but I wanted to a short in Alice's Point of view. I promise they will get longer. The Ice Flame is out bye. ;) P.S. Reviews make me write faster:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had severe writers block. I know the past two chapters have been very short I promise this was going to be longer.**

* * *

Bella pov

'Okay,so my period Is four days ,Bella just calm down, there're tons reasons for this to be possible.I have lost a lot of Weight And my body has been under a lot of stress,because I was studying for the final exams in a few weeks'

I was trying to convince myself on how I cannot be pregnant with Alice's child. I mean it's impossible vampires can't have children,right. Oh my god what if I am pregnant, how am I going to tell her._'Wait Bella,before you start to don't even know if you're pregnant for sure yet so just calm down.' _My conscience is right I need to find out for sure.

I take out my phone and Dial Jake's number,this entire time my hand was shaking,my stomach was twisting and I felt as if I was about to cry.

"Hello" Jake's masculine voice answered the phone.

"Jake, I need your help" I said though my tears. I must of sounded so pitiful " please help me" My pleading continued.

" What happened!" He yelled. "Did that filthy bloodsucker Hurt you. Because if she did I swear I'll rip her to pieces.!"His voice was lined with anger.

" I'm late" I whispered into the phone. His yelling stopped and on the other line there was complete silence.

"you're what!" He screamed.

"Please Jake,just don't ask any you please go to the store with me to get a test? I don't want Alice finding out about it yet."I asked him in almost a Pleading voice.

"I'm on my way"he said his voice was lined with no emotion ,then he hung up.

Well this is it in a few more hours. I'll find out if I'm pregnant or if I am how am I going to tell Alice. I put down my phone and laid down my head and started crying again.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry about how long it's taking me to update. I am also sorry for any mistakes done its 1:17 in the morning right now and I'm uploading this on my phone. Well Ice flame is out peace:)**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back and I can't wait to start writing again.I just got my computer fixed, so now i type a larger screen that's not my phone, this also means you guys get longer chapters.**

**And for the people who thinks this is FUTA,it's you just keep reading you'll find out how Bella got pregnant with Alice's baby.**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

** Alice POV**

"Hey Edward, has Bella told you anything." I ask my 'brother' in a concerned voice. I really didn't know what was wrong with Bella and am desperate for if it meant going to him.

"No,she hasn't told me anything." he said in a hushed tone. "why,is something wrong." his voice lined with concern.

Even though Bella and I were dating, I know Edward still has feelings for her.I was perfectly fine with it as long as he didn't try to make a move on her.

"Yes, first of all she has acted weird for the past week. Second,she's been sick.I just feel like there's something thing she's not telling me, which worry's me because I feel like she doesn't trust me." I said very fast.

"Well maybe you should try to talking to her and try to solve the problem together."he said in a very wise tone.

"you're right Edward,thank you very much.I understand how hard this was for you." I said

I got and headed upstairs to get ready and go to Bella's. And she was going to tell me whats wrong.

* * *

**Bella POV**

So Jake and I were in his truck,and were on our to the store to get a pregnancy test.'this is silly Alice and I our both girls and on top of that she was a vampire.' I thought and was about to tell Jake to turn around,but then I thought 'none of my periods have ever been late before.' So i just kept my mouth shut. Even if I would say something I don't think I could because I was so nervous.

When we arrived at the store I asked Jake to go in and get the test because I was scared that one of Charlie's friends were there. He was reluctant at first but then he got back he handed me the bag and I couldn't help but stare at it.

When we got back home I ran straight to the bathroom,and followed the was so weird to pee on a little stick that will give me news that could change my life. When I was done I came out and set it down face down on the dresser, and Jake set the timer on his phone for 5 minutes. During these 5 minutes my heart was racing and my palms started to sweat, I was just so nervous.

After that timer when off my heart skipped a beat , and as I reached for the test time seemed to have I turned it over tears formed in my eyes and when I saw that little pink plus sign they began to fall.I dropped the test and ran into Jake's arms crying.

"What the hell is going on." came a yell. I turned my head to Alice standing in the door way.

"Alice...it's not what you think." I say though my tears. I tried to walk to her, but she walked right passed me and picked up the test and looked at it.

"So you've been cheating on me with that... dog and he got you pregnant" she said though her gritted teeth.

"No that's not true ive only slept with you Alice" I whispered knowing full well she could hear me.

"LIAR"she yelled and disappeared from th room.

I fell to the ground cry and Jake just held me.


	5. Authors note

** A/N**

* * *

**I'm sorry to say that I might not update for a while.I have a severe case of writers block.**

**If you have any ideas of what I should write please tell me In the reviews. I'm open to all ideas. Thank you for all the support.**

** IceFlame is out... Hopefully I'll be back soon.**


End file.
